I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe).
II. Background
Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Demand for such functions increases processing capability requirements for the mobile communication devices. As a result, the mobile communication devices have evolved from being pure communication tools to becoming sophisticated mobile entertainment centers.
Concurrent with the rise in popularity of mobile communication devices is the explosive growth of high-definition (HD) and ultra-HD (UHD) multimedia content generated and/or consumed by the mobile communication devices. However, the ability to view HD and UHD multimedia content on the mobile communication devices is hampered by relatively small screens of the mobile communication devices. In an effort to overcome limitations of the small screens and improve multimedia experiences for end users, wireless display technologies, such as wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi) Miracast™, have been developed to enable viewing of the HD and UHD multimedia content on a remote display device over a Wi-Fi connection. However, lossy compression must be applied to the HD and UHD multimedia content prior to transmission over the Wi-Fi connection, which may adversely impact viewing quality of the HD and UHD multimedia content on the remote display device.
Various protocols have been proposed to help reduce this adverse impact on the viewing quality on remote display devices. In particular, mobile Peripheral Component Interconnect express (PCIe) is a PCI special interest group (SIG) (PCI-SIG) protocol designed to provide high-speed chip-to-chip interconnections inside the mobile communication devices. The mobile PCIe protocol is based on the MIPI® Alliance M-PHY® physical layer specification and can provide up to a 32 gigabit-per-second (Gbps) data transmission bandwidth. Various mobile communication devices are beginning to implement the mobile PCIe protocol to display uncompressed HD and UHD multimedia content on the remote display device over a PCIe connection for improved viewing quality. However, use of the mobile PCIe protocol over the PCIe connection in this context may generate transmission errors because transmitters waiting for acknowledge signals from the remote display device may time out before receiving such acknowledgment signals. Therefore, designers need additional tools to prevent such transmission errors.